


surround you.

by loveliestways



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fallout AU, Human AU, MRSCARTOON's au not mine, Mutual Pining, Snuggling, hurt/comfort cuddles, poppy and branch bein' pining dummies, smidge digs branch's eyes, who doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 20:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveliestways/pseuds/loveliestways
Summary: All Poppy wants is a nice, comfy mattress, and a dorky, blue-eyed boy to help her relax. She only has the latter at the moment, which truthfully is all she needs, but a mattress would be nice too. (Oneshot | Human AU/Fallout AU)





	surround you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrscartoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrscartoon/gifts).



> hi!! i wrote this for andrea's (mrscartoon) Fallout au! the setting and circumstance is completely credited to her. it's an AMAZING au, and she has gorgeous art for it on her tumblr. the link is attached below! 
> 
> BEFORE YOU READ here's some vocabulary so we can get started. it's a post WWII apocalyptic world. everyone who survives lives in vaults underground, and poppy and branch's people started off as a science experiment for happiness. above ground is called the wastelands, inhabited by super mutants and raiders (both are pretty dangerous). poppy and the snack pack, aided by branch who knows the wastelands best, are exploring to find safe, inhabitable land so their people won't have to live underground anymore. 
> 
> that was terribly explained, but seriously, go ask andrea about it on her tumblr and get as obsessed with this au as I am lmao
> 
> http://mrscartoon.tumblr.com/search/fallout%20au
> 
> " LETS
> 
> GET IT!! " -berleezy

* * *

 

She’s weary and bleary-eyed, and she pulls Branch in tow as she blindly looks for a bedroom. The Snack Pack had been quick to claim their beds. All she wants is a nice, comfy mattress, and a dorky, blue-eyed boy to help her relax. She only has the latter at the moment, which _truthfully_ is all she needs, but a mattress would be nice too. They pass dimly lit rooms where Smidge argues with Cooper about who gets the top bunk, and Biggie is humming a lullaby to Mr. Dinkles. Poppy feels like a ghost, phasing through the dark, twisty hallway, and her only physical tether to this world is Branch, holding her hand tight behind her.

 

It was another rough day today.

 

Poppy opens the last door a crack, and the moon shines on drifting dust and a decrepit bed next to the window. It will do.

 

“Well hey!” She chirps half-heartedly, releasing him and bouncing onto the bed to test it. It groans anxiously, making Branch, left in the doorway, wince. “It’s better than the ground.”

 

He shrugs off his backpack, “I guess.” Branch wiggles out of his boots, leaning against the wall. “But think about all the foreign _dead skin_ and _dirt_ and _shit_ seeped into this bed,” He scrunches up his nose, “Can you _imagine?_ Disgusting!-”

 

“Branch!” Poppy snaps, already under the covers, her shoes kicked off at the foot of the bed, “You complain about this every time, just get in here.” A small, excited grin festers on her lips as he rolls his eyes and shuffles over, the mattress sinking in with his weight.

 

She rolls over to face him, the smile fading slightly, and Branch doesn’t say anything, because he knows why she needs him at night. To be honest, he needs her too.

 

Poppy gently touches his forearm, and he scoots closer to her, huddling under the large blanket. She can’t help but smile again, “Smidge thinks you have pretty eyes.”

 

Branch snorts, flushing lightly, “She _what?”_

 

“Mmhm!” Poppy giggles, biting her lip, “When we were fighting those mutants today, and she fell back into you and you caught her and she looked at your eyes- yeah, she said they were - no, not pretty - _beautiful!_ She was gushing about it to me afterwards! _”_ She was. In her intense-Smidge way, of course, but Poppy decides she doesn’t have to mention that.

 

“Sure, Poppy. You’re messing with me.”

 

She gently shoves him, meeting his gaze playfully, “I’m _not!_ In fact, I agree with her.”

 

“Hm?” Branch sounds a little winded. She likes the way the muted moonlight from the deserted room’s window descends on him.

 

“Your eyes are beautiful, Branch.” Poppy blurts, because it’s fact, and Poppy is an honest person, alright? She continues, “Like...like oceans! Like the sky. They’re..”

 

She pauses, getting caught in his wide, embarrassed stare. She feels her neck heat up, and okay, maybe she’s talked a little too much. “ _They’re nice._ ” Poppy finishes with mock-confidence. He’s stiff, rightly flustered, and Poppy winces. She’s _definitely_ talked a little too much.

 

“What? Can I not say my friend’s eyes look nice?” She defends a few unbearable moments later, a little irritated at his silence, mostly _nervous_ about his silence, and Branch huffs.

 

“No, you _can, I just-_ ”

 

“He speaks!” Poppy gasps, squeezing his arm and shambling closer, “Utter your most precious thoughts, O Wise, Silent One!”

 

He glares before exasperatedly closing his eyes, “Whatever. If you don’t care what I’m going to say - ”

 

She laughs gently, gently grazing her fingertips up to his shoulder. Poppy takes a silent pride in the way his arms goosebump in her wake, “ _Aw,_ bud, I do! I was just teasing. What were you going to say?”

 

Branch smiles smugly, snuggling into his pillow, “Now you’ll never know.”

 

“You _little_ -” Poppy flames, making the mistake of quickly sitting up on her left arm, and she curses. Branch sits up with her fretfully, his arrogance dispersing with his caring, quick hands gently brushing her gauze-wrapped shoulder.

 

He frowns, anxiety evident on his expression, “You gotta be careful not to-”

 

“I know, I know,” Poppy huffs, frustrated, just wanting him to hold her, “I just forgot.”

 

He worries too much. Branch is a little pale, but he eases, carefully examining her wound one last time. “At least it only nicked you..” He whispers. It seems like he’s only saying it to reassure himself.

 

Eyebrows furrowing fondly, Poppy takes his hand in hers. “I’m fine. Really. Just a scratch.”

 

He blinks, uncomforted. “More like a slice.”

“Gross,” She sticks out her tongue, and gleefully watches the side of his mouth twitch into a tired smile, “Don’t need to be so descriptive, pal. I’m not a fucking piece of pizza.”

 

Branch shrugs in a half-assed, playful, ‘What can I say?’ motion, and Poppy glances down, snorting. She shyly plays with his fingers, biting her lip. Today was..

 

 _It was another rough day today._ Anxiety claws at her insides like gremlins. Damn those lil’ monsters. Branch gazes at her inquisitively, patiently.

 

“I- I, uh, I miss my Dad.” Poppy admits.  He hesitantly scoots closer, quiet and understanding, intertwining their fingers even more. She’s grateful.

 

“I- I hope he’s alright at the vaults, I-” Her voice is hoarse, and more wobbly than she expected.

 

“I love our adventures, but I miss him. I don’t know if he’s doing okay, and that _really freaks me out, Branch,_ ” Poppy blinks rapidly, “Not- Not only that, but what if we don’t.. What if we don’t come back to find out if he’s okay? _All_ of us?”

 

“We will.” Branch cuts in, without hesitation, his beautiful blue eyes unwavering at hers. “We _will_ come back.” She exhales, trembling, trying to let his unexpected words of encouragement sink in.

 

“And how do you know that, Mr. Optimist?”

 

He gazes at her, good-natured and fond. “A super stubborn, annoying, _hopeful, and brave_ person kinda drilled it into me, I guess.”

 

Poppy blinks, grinning weakly, albeit shocked. She can’t help but lean in. “Huh. You think I’m hopeful and brave? Didn’t know I meant that much to you,” She winks, Branch chuckles.

 

“Super stubborn and annoying, too. Don’t forget that.”

 

Ever the drama queen, she gasps in offense. Giddily, she watches that rare dimple pop into his cheek. (Actually, when he’s with her, his elusive dimple becomes less rare day by day. Poppy considers it a personal accomplishment.) It’s addicting how comforting it is, having him here with her. It’s interesting how... _right_ it feels, too. As right as the sun coming out after stormy seasons, as right as breathing _._

 

“Can you…” Poppy glances at him, “Can you hold me?”

 

His cheeks turn a few shades darker, “Yeah! Yep! I mean, if you’re alright with it, I’m alright with it, are you- are you alright with it?”

 

A clear laugh flutters in the air. She squeezes his hand once more before pulling away, her fingers already making plans to reconnect later. “Of course I’m alright with it.”

 

Poppy declines into the pillows, careful to avoid her injured arm. Branch follows, tentative, but keeps his arms expanded until she’s in them.

 

“Thank you.” Her fingers curl into his t-shirt, and she presses her nose into his chest, relaxing in his home-made soap and pine scent.

 

Branch likewise nestles his face into her hair. His arm curls protectively around her waist.

 

“You’re welcome,” He whispers back.

 

Poppy smiles.

 

Sleep comes easy.


End file.
